


Project KITT-982 and T-00 [UMBRELLA AU]

by WarioGirl



Series: Resident Evil-Alternative Universes [AUs] [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarioGirl/pseuds/WarioGirl
Summary: [WIP Title]When Umbrella discovers Knight Industries' betrayal, they cut their affiliation with them and plan to destroy them, taking their illegally-created BOW with them in the process. But instead of eliminating her, project KITT-982 was taken to the Tyrant Lab on Sheena Island for research. This is where she encounters the enemy she was created to destroy in the first place: Mr X.





	Project KITT-982 and T-00 [UMBRELLA AU]

**Author's Note:**

> This concept is, yet again, based on an AU version from an original storyline for this universe. 
> 
> It was created in a role-play post with the fabulous Viv. <3 I'm just re-writing it because it's beautifully charming and deserves more love!
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> CO-CREATOR: Viv

**PRELUDE**

What if Sallie Knight had not escaped when she could? What if Umbrella captured her and ran their own experiments on her?

What if she met Mr X, her number-one nemesis, in the same lab unit instead of the infamous Police Department?

And most importantly, what actually happens after _that?_

* * *

**[ORIGINAL UNIVERSE]**

  
Umbrella Corp were affiliated with Knight Industries, a small yet private company that supported Umbrella with their technology. They invented Tyrant Controllers, the Com-Link (Communication Link), Power-Limiters and more. When Knight Industries became aware of Umbrella’s schemes in creating illegal Bio-Organic weapons (BOWs), they had intentions in stopping them with their own Bio-Organic Weapon. This is where Sallie Knight was created, known as ‘KITT-982 Project’.

Sallie Knight was considered a secret project for Knight Industries, led by head creator Michael Knight. Her creation had intentions in obliterating any BOWs Umbrella created. However, they lacked resources for her complete creation, and so a member of Umbrella (Professor Billings) worked alongside Knight industries, sharing his disagreement with their illegal actions.

Using his own DNA, Michael Knight created a human woman with genetic alterations stolen from Umbrella’s Tyrant research Labs in order to create an ‘Incognito BOW’, one that was masquerading as a human flawlessly. A female was chosen to lessen suspicions from Umbrella. Under surgery and modifications for four years, Sallie Knight remained ‘Dormant’, blissfully unaware of what has happened to her during that time.

Sallie’s creation had the purpose to destroy Umbrella’s current Tyrant: The T-103 AKA Mr X, which was still in development. (Knight Industries, unfortunately, were not aware of Umbrella creating six specific Tyrant T-103 models.)

With their connection with insiders in Umbrella, Michael Knight managed to obtain the sample to create the ‘War-Tyrant’, known as Atlas/Elite Tyrants, and many of his co-workers insisted in injecting the sample into Sallie, but Michael Knight refused. His refusal came down to his affection towards his creation, now realising that she may not be strong enough to defeat Umbrella’s T-103 Tyrant. In secret, he had intentions to abandon the ‘KITT-982 project’ and let Sallie live her life as a human rather than a war-machine. Her development was delayed.

Eventually, it became evident of Knight Industries’ planned betrayal, and Umbrella immediately cut contact with them before infiltrating Knight Industries with four Elite Tyrants. When this occurred, Sallie’s creation was not complete, making her a ‘half-baked BOW’, and it was too late to save Knight Industries.

Knight Industries was destroyed.

Michael Knight was missing, presumed dead...

**[UMBRELLA AU BEGINS]**

Instead of escaping, Umbrella captured Sallie Knight. However, they did not eliminate her as intended. They studied her in the Tyrant Labs for their own amusement, intending to figure out where the location of her creator is, and her purpose for being created.

Being half-developed, Sallie had little to no communication skills. She is stuck on an Island with tyrants, deemed as the weakest BOW ever created. They keep her hostage until they got answers, and soon release their own fully-developed Tyrant onto her: Mr X.

This is where this story begins...


End file.
